


Late Night

by Cali_se



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Julian had to admit it, finding Noel once again eagerly awaiting his set at the club had been a really pleasant surprise...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> RPS disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, written for pleasure not profit, and I do not claim to reflect the real thoughts, lives or actions of Julian or Noel in any way, shape or form. 'Tis all fantasy!
> 
> A "first time" fic, set during the very early days, written in 2008. Late Night is a song from The Madcap Laughs, which is the album I imagined Noel playing in this story.

Julian had to admit it, finding Noel once again eagerly awaiting his set at the club had been a really pleasant surprise. He also had to admit, with only the mildest tingle of embarrassment, that lately he'd actually found himself watching out for the familiar, striking get-up, and that catching sight of it when he was getting ready to go on had almost been a relief. 

And now here they were, a few hours later, in his car on the way to Noel's place, with Noel chatting away happily, nineteen to the dozen. The route was out of Julian's way, and it was late, and Noel had already taken him down two wrong turns, but Julian didn't care. It felt good to be in such ebullient company when he himself just wanted to be quiet and drive.

"Here it is!" Noel exclaimed suddenly, his hand briefly touching Julian's as it rested on the gear lever. "Take a right... It's down this road here... Sorry I fucked up. I'm not that hot at giving directions."

Julian smiled as he pulled in to the kerb to park. "Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. There's usually an old "Scooby Doo" van parked here. You're lucky; they're away." Noel released his seat belt, and then leather squeaked against leather as he turned in his seat to face Julian. "Want to come in?" 

The question hung in the air between them, and Julian watched Noel as he waited for his reply. The face was one he was beginning to know well now, as was the spiky mop of hair, the motif tee shirt and charity shop rack leather jacket -- the punk art-boy attire of a young and creative man. He was cute, Julian thought to himself, then immediately brushed the thought away as that mild tingle of embarrassment returned, bringing with it a hint of shyness.

He looked out of his window at the row of houses. "Where are you, exactly?"

"Middle house. Top floor. There are _quite a lot_ of stairs involved."

"That's okay. Stairs don't bother me."

In the event, they had to climb four flights of narrow, winding stairs to get to Noel's part of the house. 

"It didn't look this high up!" Julian remarked as he walked behind Noel, his eye consistently drawn to the slender, leather clad back (and quite possibly the denim clad backside below it, he noted afterwards, reviewing it in hindsight as he reflected on the evening's events).

"Take a pew," Noel offered as soon as they entered his room. "You can chuck all that shit off the bed if you like." He wriggled out of his jacket and kicked off his shoes. "Tea?"

"Thanks."

"Make yourself at home," Noel called as he walked out to the kitchen.

Julian wandered across to the racks of CDs and vinyl that covered one corner of the room. "Your collection is almost as big as mine," he observed, flicking through the albums. He took out his cigarettes and lighter and stood for a while, looking around the room, taking in his surroundings. It was an ordinary bed sitter, really. In someone else's hands it might not have been anything special, but in Noel's it was a haven, a treasure trove of eccentric kitsch. Julian could hear the clattering of crockery and cutlery from the kitchen, and Noel singing to himself in socked feet as he made their tea, and the marriage between rock art psychedelia and cosy domesticity felt familiar and warm. 

"Do you mind if I smoke?" Julian called, an unlit cigarette bobbing between his lips.

Noel reappeared then, with two mugs. "That's cool," he replied. "There's an ashtray somewhere..." he looked around for a few moments before finding it, then he went to the CD rack and picked out a CD. "Syd okay? I'm a _little_ bit obsessed at the moment."

Julian nodded as he sat down on the bed, displacing the piles of papers Noel had suggested moving earlier. As he took a drag of his cigarette, his gaze was drawn to a painting nestled amongst them, and he picked it up. "This yours?"

Noel nodded. "Yeah."

"It's..." Julian blew out a long grey stream of smoke. "Yeah, it's great! What is it?"

Noel laughed as he sank down into the soft embrace of a bright purple bean bag. "Fuck off!"

Julian set the painting down with a grin, and took another drag of his cigarette as he continued to regard it as it lay at his feet. "Good owl."

"Thank you." Noel yawned as he spoke, stretching out on the bean bag, spreading his arms up above his head and exposing some of the torso that had hitherto been concealed beneath his teeshirt. 

Julian cleared his throat, while his eyes seemed unable to resist drinking in the sight of Noel, laid out, tantalizingly close, flesh revealed. "Do you want to crash?" he asked. "Shall I go?"

“Yeah... Soon. You can stay though." Noel sat up and fixed his eyes on Julian. "Can't you?" 

Julian didn't reply, but watched in silence as Noel got up to join him on the bed, his eyes still fixed on Julian's all the while. 

"I wasn't thinking of turfing you out," Noel continued. "It's too late to drive back now, anyway. You can crash with me."

"I'm making your room smoky," Julian said, apropos of nothing at all. 

Noel didn't respond but instead took a sip of his tea, still watching Julian above the rim of the cup. 

It was a warm night, and the body heat that had started to build up between them in the car was increasing further as they sat together in such close proximity. Julian could smell the warmth of Noel's skin, mixed with vague aromas: soap and deodorant, shampoo and leather. It made him feel helpless, somehow, but he couldn't have put it exactly into words. It was something between fear and desire, with the comfort of friendship deep down in its belly, now and then quenching the fire to a manageable warmth. He stubbed out his cigarette and leaned back against the cushions to let the music drift over him, and all the while he could see Noel, so close to him that he could almost feel his breath. And, as each track drifted in and out of favour, a movement began - each man slowly edging silently closer - and as the last song reached its end and the CD came to a halt, their legs were touching, and neither of them made any move to change the situation. When Noel's hand brushed against Julian's he didn't pull away, but left his there beneath Noel's, and the urge to move closer grew until it was overwhelming…

"So, are you staying by choice, or do I have to lock you in?" Noel eventually asked.

Julian did his best to sound casual as he turned his hand so that their palms were touching. "Won't your mates mind?"

"They're away."

Julian nodded, and a small smile played across his lips. "Noel." 

"Mm?"

"What's happening here exactly? I'm just... Are you asking me to go to bed with you?"

Noel smiled, his eyes alight with gentle mischief. "What do you think?"

"Well... I think-"

"Julian."

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?” 

Julian gazed back at Noel, his eyes drifting down to take in his features: the pale skin, the lips now pouting with the promise of pleasure to come, those dark-lashed eyes, silently asking _Please..._ And, despite a muddle of words being poised and ready to spill out in a mess on the floor, all Julian could do was nod his consent. The kiss was just a soft brushing of flesh against flesh at first, with Noel’s tongue caressing, and then gently pushing at the crease between Julian’s lips, seeking entry. Julian obliged, opening his mouth to let Noel in with a tilt of his head, clutching Noel’s shoulders, and then cupping his face between his palms as the kiss deepened. 

“I’ve never been with a bloke,” he said, his voice hardly more than exhaled breath as they pulled away. “Not like this... I thought I should say something now before-"

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Well it might, mightn’t it? If I’m crap at it.”

Noel laughed. “Are you some kind of sex perfectionist? Do you mark yourself out of ten?”

“I just don’t want to get it wrong. I just want to-”

Julian’s words were cut short by Noel’s lips against his. This time the kiss was instantly open-mouthed, and arousal flooded both their veins, spiking in the pit of their stomachs and spreading out and up and deeper in.

“Just make me come, Julian,” Noel murmured against Julian’s ear. “I don’t care how. I just want to come… With you.”

“Oh god. Don’t stop kissing me,” Julian moaned, clutching Noel’s hair and bringing their mouths together again. 

He pulled Noel across his lap as they went on kissing, stopping for breath now and then, as his hands moved shyly beneath Noel’s tee shirt, stroking his belly, cupping his waist, at long last touching the flesh he'd glimpsed earlier. As they sank down on the bed, Noel unbuttoned Julian’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, his hands roaming across the exposed flesh as Julian shrugged the shirt off completely before he, in turn, pushed Noel’s tee shirt up and off to reveal his smooth, hairless chest. He shyly ran his fingers over each of the dark nipples there, and watched as Noel closed his eyes and licked his lips in response to the sensations created by his touch. Julian's cock swelled at the sight, pushing against the confines of his jeans, and he fumbled with his belt, kicking his shoes off at the same time. 

“Wait for me,” Noel said, struggling with his own belt, wriggling to free it from around his hips and tugging at the black denim that encased his legs. “Help me get these fucking things off!” 

“Blimey. They’re tight enough,” Julian remarked, as he tugged too.

Noel laughed, as their hands joined forces to push the denim down over his thighs.

“They’re... They’re nice," Julian said, as he placed them on the floor beside the bed.

“Thank you."

“Where'd you get them?”

"Camden."

They smiled at each other, in mutual amazement at this sudden, deeply intimate situation, at the realisation that they were both there, together, on Noel’s bed, wearing nothing but their underwear. 

"Now where were we?" Noel said with a grin. 

"About here," Julian replied, gently pushing Noel back onto his back.

And then, bit by bit, gradually it came to him: the art of loving Noel’s body; watching him respond, feeling the hardening nipples beneath his tongue; the arching of Noel’s back; listening for the quickening breath if he touched him a certain way and in a certain place, a murmured: _"Fuck..."_ telling him he was doing it right, as he moved slowly down, stroking and kissing and licking everywhere he could…

Then, suddenly, with one supple, fluid motion, Noel flipped them both over to cover Julian’s body with his own. His lips found Julian’s again as he moved slowly against him, before finally removing the remaining barrier separating hard flesh from hard flesh. The first touch of cock against cock sent a bolt of desire through both men, and the immense and fast building pleasure that followed seemed to flow effortlessly from Noel’s body to Julian's as he moved against him. Julian gazed at Noel as the pace quickened, watching his face, his eyes, the intense pleasure there. It was delicious, the way desire and lust combined with affection and longing to create this intense mixture of awareness of self, and detachment from the rest of the world. With each passing moment the space between them vanished as everything was experienced within smaller and smaller circles until, finally, the primal and desperate need to spurt hard and fast and _now_ became the only thing either man's brain could contain. 

Noel buried his face in the crook of Julian’s neck as he came, a low moan escaping from deep in his throat. Julian held on tight as his own climax neared. He could feel Noel’s warm seed pooling on his belly in some distant part of his consciousness, and it was amazing and arousing, and utterly decadent, and his need to join Noel in ecstasy was suddenly overwhelming. Coming back to himself, Noel took hold of Julian with both hands and Julian, elated by his touch, pushed hard once, twice, and then milky light washed behind his eyes as he spilled over Noel’s fingers.

They lay together for ages afterwards, sticky and hot on top of the covers, drifting in and out of dreams as their hearts slowed down to a gentler pace. At some point Noel got up to fetch a towel and they cleaned themselves up before drifting off again, but Julian couldn't recall the order of events afterwards.

It was gone three when Julian stirred again. For a second he was disorientated, looking around the room, still illuminated by a tiny corner lamp, but it didn't last, as the body beside him, silently sleeping, brought everything into sharper focus. He watched Noel's face in repose, the lips that he'd kissed with such shy passion, the beautiful eyes now closed in sleep, and he felt a surge of longing so strong that it caught him by surprise. He wanted it all over again. He wanted to hear those desperate sighs of need and low moans of release; he wanted to hold Noel as he came, feel his lips against his skin, be beside him, around him, inside him... 

He was suddenly very thirsty, so he got up and pulled on his jeans, careful not to disturb Noel, and went to fetch a glass of water from the kitchen. He drank a whole glass in a few gulps and then took a refill back into the other room. Grabbing his cigarettes and lighter, he went to the window and opened it wide. The air had cooled now, and the moon was full. He gazed up at it as the freshening breeze brought up goosebumps on his naked arms, as he tried to come to terms with the turn of events, and acknowledge that it had been precisely the turn he'd wanted all along... 

"You okay?"

Julian turned from the window to find Noel sitting up in bed watching him, running a hand through his hair and stifling a yawn.

"Yeah. Just felt like a ciggie. You okay?"

Noel nodded as he got up and draped Julian's shirt around him. "Thought you might be feeling a bit weird," he said as he joined Julian at the window.

Julian put his arm around Noel and pulled him close. "I am a bit. But it's a good kind of weird. You know. I can live with this kind of weird."

"It's a beautiful night," Noel said, as he slipped an arm around Julian's waist, and Julian knew he didn't just mean the moonlight. "Julian?"

"Mm?"

"I _think_ I might be falling for you.”

Julian kissed Noel's hair, breathing the scent of him. "That's okay," he said. "'Cause I think I’ve already fallen.”


End file.
